Rise Of The Guardians: Believe
by JackxXxFrostxXxFanxXx
Summary: When sixteen year old Shannon gets herself into a near-death experience when she nearly drowns in the frozen lake where Jack Frost came to be, she gets saved by Jack himself, and she can see him! (This story is set slightly before the events of the movie) Over the course of time, Shannon falls for Jack, but the fact he is immortal and he isn't is causing her from telling him.
1. You can see me?

Chapter 1: Can you see me?

Somewhere in Burgess, Pennsylvania, a sixteen year old brunette girl ran out of her house in a hurry, a wide smile on her face. Her blue-green eyes were lit up with glee behind her glasses and her loose, curly hair bounced with each running step she took outside. Freshly fallen snow crunched beneath her black knee-high boots and she barely acknowledged the small shiver that went through her due to her dark pink tee and thin black pants, too excited to play.

The girl, Shannon, LOVED the snow; in fact, she was like a young child in every way possible. She had that adorable babyish roundness to her face, innocent eyes full of wonder and her voice even had the infantile edge to it. She continued running until she came to a big open field, where piles of snow were everywhere.

The brunette spun around in the snow like a four-year old excited to see winter, looking a little TOO childish for her age. About some time later, Shannon decided to take a little trip into the forest. She soon came to a frozen over lake and after a moment of thought, cautiously took a step onto the ice. It creaked a little under the pressure of her boot and she paused. But when it didn't creak again, she took another step onto the ice. Her smile widened as she began to slowly skate.

She wasn't the greatest at it but she liked it nonetheless. She spun around, making a few figure eights. She didn't skate much, but whenever she could, she would try. After a while, Shannon stopped and sat by the tree, tired. She smiled as she looked up at the sky, enjoying the winter breeze and giving herself time to rest before continuing the skating. A half hour passed by and the teen returned to the ice, giggling to herself and all around having a blast. Suddenly though, without warning, the ice began cracking under her and before she had the time to react, she fell in.

Frantically, she tried to reach for a spot to pull herself up. She couldn't swim, so she knew this was probably the end. Shannon kept sinking down slowly. Her lungs began to hurt, burning with the sensation of oxygen deprivation. She opened her mouth by habit for breath, but instead, she received the cold rush of icy water traveling down her throat. Her vision grew blurry and weaker by the second; she realized that she was unconscious. This was it... This was the end...

Or so she thought.

A pair of hands reached out and grabbed her arm, tugging her toward the surface of the lake. But by the time she broke the surface, Shannon had already passed out.

When she awoke, she coughed up water, discovering that she was laying on the ground next to the lake. She was shivering, and she suddenly remembered what had happened. Wasn't she drowning? Did someone save her? Surely SOMEONE must have; she was on dry land next to the lake. Who saved her? She recalled seeing a dark figure above her before she passed out, but her body had already started to shut down at that point, she hadn't been able to make out who precisely it was.

"D- dammit.." She said softly, her teeth chattering as she sat up and wrapped her arms around herself. "S-s- so c-c-cold..." Shannon whispered, moving her hands up and down over her arms to try and warm up. She loved the snow, but HATED how cold the water was in the winter.

Suddenly, she found herself cursing about how cold winter was, her mood cross from her near-death experience.

"Well excuse me, but Winter can't be that bad if it saved your life." The voice was of a young boy, probably around her age, his tone sounding offended but at the same time playful. Shannon's eyes widened and she spun around, trying to locate the source of the voice. When she didn't see anything behind her, she looked elsewhere, but still nothing. Then, the voice piped up again. "Did you have fun?"

She looked up, and to her surprise, there was a skinny teen boy with silver-white hair and the most beautiful icy-blue eyes she had ever seen. He was somehow perched atop a long, crooked staff, perfectly balanced at its very top barefooted, a smile of amusement on his pale face.

"W- Who..." was all Shannon could manage before the boy jumped down and landed on the snow, not even flinching at the cold sensation, looking at her with surprise.

"You can see me?" he asked with an edge of excitement in his voice. All Shannon could do was slowly nod. He grew more and more thrilled. "You can see me! She can see me! Oh my god, I can't BELIEVE this!" he said in a whoop then looked at her again. "You can hear me?" Again, she could only nod. The boy jumped up in excitement, punching the air with a fist. He was obviously happy someone could see him.

"D-d-did you save me?" Shannon suddenly asked. The peculiar teen stopped his little happy dance and gave her a curious glance, a mischievous smile growing on his face.

"Yes, I did! I was watching you for a while, you know. I like your attitude," he replied, earning a blank stare of confusion, to which he simply laughed.

"W-W-Who..A-A-Are you?" She stuttered, still utterly freezing.

"I'm the spirit of winter! Jack Frost!" He replied grinnning. "What's i YOUR /i name?"

She shivered a bit, looking into those adorable icey-blue eyes. "S- Shannon.."

"Shannon hm? Pretty name"

Shannon blushed a little because no one had ever said that about her before." Hey, Your the first person to i ever /i see me, you know that?" Jack asked.

"No one see's you?" she asked in surprise. Jack looked a little saddened by that and nodded. "I don't understand why, I mean.. You look like the type of boy who would be fun to hang around..." She said, Jack looked at her, his eyebrow perked in a confused look.

"Really?" He asked, slowly, Shannon nodded. Another smile of amusement crossed his lips.. "Well then, wanna hang for awhile?" He asked, his tone changing to plainly amused. Shannon looked at him, she had to admit, he was incredibly cute and he did save her.

"Mmm...Sure, I guess. My mom's not expecting me home for awhile." Shannon replied. She couldn't help but smile when Jack grinned widely. Purely happy he had someone to talk to after a century of solitude and icolation. He grabbed her arm and brought her over to a tree and they sat down. Shannon couldn't help but notice Jack's touch was extremely cold; but then again, he i WAS /i the spirit of winter. There was a moment of silence due to the fact neither one knew what to talk about.

"So ummm..Jack?" Shannon started. "Does it get lonely having no one to talk to?" she found herself adding. Jack took no time in replying to that although he sounded hurt at first.

"Well, yea, but when you get to have sowball fights and all that, it's not so bad. No rules, no responsibility, it's a great as it sounds!" Shannon giggled.

"I wish I didn't have any responsibility." She said. Jack laughed, his laugh sounded really cute.. Shannon mentally slapped herself. Jack was a spirit! It was not realistically possible for a human to fall for a spirit! She smiled to hide the thoughts going through her head.

"Okay, my turn" Jack said, "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"You;ve been watching me haven't you? You should know"

Again, Jack laughed. Shannon looked at him. " Why have you been watching me?" She asked. Jack looked over with a mischievous smile.

"Like I said, I like your attitude" he replied. "I've been watching you for a long time"

...

Soon it was time for Shanon to go home. "I gotta, bye, Jack" Shannon said before jogging off leaving Jack stnding there to woonder one thing; would he ever see her again?


	2. Curiosity

Chapter 2: Curiosity

Shannon woke up and sneezed, it was obvious she caught a cold from falling in the lake. "Great..." She muttered. She was about to curse winter again but remembered meeting Jack Frost. How is that possible? She had thought he was a myth. She wanted to see him again despite her current position. She wanted to see Jack again. She got up and put on her clothes and this time, she dressed warmy for the cold.

She had one goal in mind; find Jack Frost. She didn't know if what she saw yesterday was a dream or not, there was one way to find out. Find him. It was pretty much safe to say curiosity got the best of her like it always did. She went outside seeming as no one was home and she made her way to the lake. The place she met Jack Frost. She looked around and sneezed. Jack was no where to be seen. "Jack?..." She asked, looking around. Where was he? Suddenly, it began snowing. She looked and there was Jack in the sky being led home by the wind, a smile lit up Shannon's face as she realised Jack WAS real, he wasn't just some made up fairy tale. Jack landed softly on the snow. A grin appearing on his face when he saw Shannon.

"You came back" He said, Shannon nodded and sneezed. "You caught a cold?" Again, she nodded. Shannon smiled at him.

"It's good to see you again" Shannon replied, her voice sounding stuffed up from being sick. "I wanted to see you again" She added. Jack smiled and walked over.

"Really?" He asked, an amused look on his pale face. Shannon nodded. Jack smirked a little. "That's... Nice, I don't think anyone has ever said anything like that to me before." He said, lightly giving Shannon a little punch on the shoulder. Shannon smiled, seeing Jack up close like this was actually quite a sight. His silver- snow white hair, his icy blue eyes, his facial features, they were quite a sight.

Shannon sneezed again.

"You shouldn't be outside" Jack said, Shannon playfully shoved him.

"I wanted to hang out, it's just a small cold." she replied shrugging it off. Jack just laughed, putting his arms up in defeat.

"Okay, okay, I give up. We'll hang out" Jack said laughing. Shannon smiled. Suddenly, she threw a snowball at Jack who dodged it perfectly. The two began throwing snowballs at one another. Jack was having a ball, laughing and smiling as he threw snowballs at Shannon. She got hit just about every time while he rarely got hit. Shannon was also laughing even though she was losing the fight badly. Eventually the two stopped, tuckered out they both sat by a tree.

Shannon smiled at Jack who smiled back. He seemed to enjoy her company. Shannon had forgotten she was sick. "I've never had this much fun before" Shannon said with a smile on her face.

Jack grinned "Neither have I, well, I have had fun starting snowball fights and playing with kids but I've never had this much fun with someone your age before" he replied earning a giggle from Shannon. Shannon smiled as she looked into his icy blue eyes. She had never had this much fun before, let alone with the spirit of winter. He was really really cute, but she mentally shook any romantic thoughts away, it was way to early to be thinking those things. She had to get to know him more.

"Just out of curiosity..." Shannon found herself asking. "What's it like...To see the world from way up high?"

Jack grinned mischievously "Why don't you find out?"

Before Shannon could react or say anything, Jack pulled her into his arms and jumped high into the air, holding onto her ever so firmly so she wouldn't fall. Shannon didn't scream but she did however squeak in surprise as Jack got higher and higher. She was fraid of heights, making her bury her face in his chest causing him to laugh. " I'm not gonna drop you, it's fine!" Jack said. He smiled when she looked up and then down as they flew through the entire town. A smile crossed her lips seeing all the beauty fly by, it was breath taking. She looked at Jack and smiled. It occured to her that as long as she was in Jack's arms she was invisible.

...

Jack landed in front of Shannon's house. Shannon smiled as Jack set her down. She and Jack had spent the whole day together that Shannon had forgotten she had a cerfew, of course, she wouldn't care if her dad got mad at her. Tomorrow she was at her mom's house.

"See you tomorrow?" Shannon asked.

Jack nodded, "Yea, see ya"


End file.
